BDM Chris (Duel Logs)
(Secondary Deck), "Cell Block Union Deck/Jail Break Deck" (borrowed), "Chemistry Dragon Deck" (borrowed). |appears_in = BDM Chris Duel Logs }} BDM Chris (formally known as Christopher A. Forestfleet) is the main protagonist of the BDM Chris Duel Logs and is the leader of Team "Falsorum Deorum" (literally meaning False Gods), the ninety-second team of the "Unum Grand Cup National Championship", and the team that ends up amongst 53 other teams in the finals. He also is a barian/human hybrid due to a meeting with an antimatter clone. Appearance Chris has black hair that runs down his head, and is usually described curly. He is an olive-skinned individual with dark brown eyes. He also has a slight mustache. His attire usually consists of stained and holey clothes, and is usually sweatpants along with thin t-shirts. In colder weather he's shown having a brown coat. Personality Chris is shown to be cunning and plotting, usually having a massive plan up his sleeve at most given moments. However, this plan is usually unpredictable. In dueling, it is nearly impossible to figure out Chris' strategy, or to decipher if he ever had one in the first place. He even displays some knowledge of science, being able to make a goopey substance at one point from laundry detergent, water, and food dye. He seems to hold a highly abrasive side and is incredibly insulting. He even insults others almost casually, such as asking someone "excuse me, earth organism with the questionable brain size". He makes it openly clear on his opinions on somebody's job, such as calling a pokemon ranger "degenerate". Chris lacks what others do in morality, and doesn't even believe in morality at all. He simply divides the world in things he likes, things he doesn't like, things he could care less about, and uncategorized. He usually doesn't even care about things that don't involve him, no matter how atrocious they may be to others. An extra part to this bit about Chris is his coldly logical side. He is able to make the quick decisions to kill off one to save many. Chris also possesses a slight god complex, even shaping a card with divine powers on himself at one point. He even says "The only difference between a human and a god is that most gods aren't quite as powerful as humans." He shows a general distaste towards humanity, yet shows a general love towards pokemon. He explains this is due to being bullied early on in life, plus that humans don't amuse him as much as pokemon do. At points, when he finds something that greatly angers him, he becomes ruthless in his hunt. He barely speaks and barely raises his voice. However, he does the most damage he could do at this point. He usually would get death as revenge, but when he is tremendously furious he tries to make sure somebody suffers. At one point he even turns somebody to stone, but only enough so they stay alive forever yet remain conscious. When his companions freak out and ask him about this, he immediately questions if he was too soft and if he shouldn't have been so lazy as to only do that. Despite his dark, colder side he is also shown to be very eccentric. His colder logical side never gets in the way of his funner personality which he usually lets shine. He seems to not understand common societal norms, yet is very extroverted. He is willing to crack all kinds of dark humor jokes that most people wouldn't even dream of telling their friends... while drunk. As a side note, Chris also has a blatant spanking fetish and brings it up at points. Sometimes by threatening someone with a spanking or by saying, "What you need is a good ole' fashioned spanking!" He also has spanked other characters before, and is shown to be fearless on who he spanks. He also claims it is possible to spank anything that lives. When somebody asked him to try to spank a snake, he still succeeded. He shows some form of decor and formality, such as using words like "Rump" or "fecal matter" over other variations. He also refrains from swearing. Chris constantly questions others' logic, making people evaluate their double standards from someone else's point of view. Chris hates the "Folly of Mankind", something that he hasn't explained quite yet. Chris seems to be an asexual and is "unaffected" by sex, being able to read practically any sex scene ever without flinching no matter what is used in it. He simply lacks and passion or care about it. Romantic wise, he seems to be incredibly open to various possibilities, meaning he is panromantic. He is sometimes seen walking around with a celery in his coat pocket and is seen snacking on it during a duel whenever he's hungry, or during times of stress when watching someone else duel. Deck Chris typically plays a Chaos Dragon Deck, relying on some Lightsworns along with a bunch of dragons. He has no one cohesive strategy while utilizing this Deck. During one duel he could be seen using a banishing strategy, while during another he may use pure raw beatdown. He frequently is capable of spamming the field with giant draconic monsters. Besides that, he also has a Dragon Ruler Deck, where he utilizes plenty of different strategies to make the most of the Deck. He uses this as a testing Deck against weaker players he's training. Ironically, this Deck ends up putting more people in the hospital than his Chaos Dragon Deck. At one point Chris steals a sector security Deck and mixes it in with five cards from prisoners he met, and dubs it the "Cell Block Union Deck/Jail Break Deck". At one point when posing as a professor, Chris uses a "Chemistry Dragon Deck", focuses on using cards like Water Dragon or Hydrogeddon. Abilities Teleportation - Chris can use his barian powers to create a portal to different worlds or even to traverse around the same world he's in. This is standard barian teleportation. There's also another way where his body pops out of existence temporarily in a black blur before appearing somewhere else. This is usually much more energy consuming considering how little time is taken for this, so he rarely teleports far while using this ability. Chaos Perception - with alien anatomy, he can "See" in a different way than humans do. He notices the chaos signature of most life forms and can detect what somebody is doing at all times. However, his chaos perception isn't quite as fine as most barians, meaning it's harder to "see" what one person is doing in a crowd of people. Brainwashing - Using Rank-Up-Magic - Barian's Force, Chris can effectively brainwash people and make them do his bidding. Spanking - BDM Chris is a master spanker. There is no sentient being he cannot spank. Pokemon Altaria (F): Talonflame (F): Other unknown Pokemon (?): Phrases/memorable quotes "Bird spankings are cool." "If I had to choose between you and an onion, I'd choose the onion; it doesn't make me cry due to its stupidity." "If I die with you, my gravestone will say: "I'm with Stupid"." "If I had to choose between you and a sack of hammers, I'd say the hammers won in intelligence alone, thank you." "If I called you an idiot, I would get arrested for defaming idiots." "If I counted all the ways I could call you a moron, I would get an amount that's still less than the number of brain cells you don't have." "Bird spankings are still cool." "No fighting in the bathroom! That should be for sex instead." Triva *BDM Chris doesn't care about this trivia section. *Using the legendary horoscope, he revealed he was born in the month of Articuno, and in the year of Ho-oh. Being born in the year of Ho-oh is a reference to how he never truly dies, having several back-up plans in case of the event. It's also a reference to his resilience. *Articuno representing the month of December is a reference to how December is the month that starts Winter in the northern hemisphere, and how Articuno is associated with the beginning of Winter. *Chris reveals the legendary horoscope has ten pokemon for years, one for each digit, meaning Ho-oh represent the years that end in nine. *Chris carries several snacks around because eating is fun, food is good, and also because energy helps him utilize his barian powers. *His favorite duelist is Yusei Fudo, but in his opinion, he thinks Yugi Moto is probably the better duelist. *Judai's cool too, though.